The mechanisms of chromosome segregation which ensure that each daughter cell receives a copy of the chromosome are poorly understood in bacteria. Caulobacter crescentus will be used as a model organism to investigate the molecular basis of chromosome segregation and how it is coupled to cell division in prokaryotes. The unique tools available in this organism, such as the occurrence of a single round of chromosome division at a time, and its nearly completed genome sequence, will be advantageous in approaching this problem. Targeted analysis of candidate genes and genetic screening strategies will be used to identify genes involved these processes. A recently developed fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) assay for the localization of the origin and terminus of the Caulobacter chromosome within the cell will be utilized to characterize chromosome localization in known and newly identified mutants. A greater understanding of bacterial chromosome segregation processes could identify new targets (that are specifically present in prokaryotic cells) for antibiotics.